


Underneath the Mistletoe

by FamiliarFeels



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFeels/pseuds/FamiliarFeels
Summary: Ugly sweaters, parties, and the mistletoe hanging above their heads made for the perfect Christmas.





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really early for Christmas fics, but man, I'm a sucker for mistletoe tropes.

“C’mon, Finn. If I have to wear an ugly sweater to that party, so do you!” Dean shouted as he tried to get the horrid fabric onto his friend. 

 

Finn pushed him back with a smirk growing on his face. He couldn’t believe Dean actually went out and purchased one of those crimes against Christmas for him. The red sweater practically stared back at him with that light up tree on it. He didn’t even want to look at the reindeer with the big red nose on the sweater that Dean was currently wearing. 

 

The two friends were currently running late for a Christmas party that their friend Bayley had invited them to. Unfortunately, the theme of the party happened to be ugly sweaters and Finn would rather be caught dead. Both of them hated ugly sweaters, if they were being honest. But he also didn’t want to let Bayley down, especially since she was looking forward to the pair showing up.

 

“Can’t we just give the excuse that I forgot to buy one?” Finn asked as he dodged another attempt of getting that sweater on.

 

“No! I’m already wearing one and if I can do it, you can too. At least we won’t be the only ones wearing these. I hear Seth is gonna be at the party.”

 

Finn’s head perked up at that. He had always taken a liking to Seth’s company, but as of late it’s grown to be something else entirely. It was a crush, nothing more, but Dean would always tease Finn on how he never caught onto Seth’s obvious flirting. It might’ve been obvious to Dean but Finn never knew how to go about these things. 

 

Finn caught Dean grinning at him.

 

“Aha! I knew that would catch your attention!” He laughed as he pushed the sweater atop Finn’s head. “Don’t you want Seth to see you rockin’ the Christmas tree?”

 

Finn sighed and rolled his eyes, keeping the smile on his face. “Fine. I’ll wear the sweater. But only because we’re running late, not because Seth is going to be there!”

 

“Uh-huh. Suuuure.”

* * *

  
  


When they arrive, the place is blasting the holiday music. The air carries a sweet smell of pies and cookies that were most likely baked by their party host herself. It is definitely a Christmas party with all the decorations hanging on the walls and the large tree shining bright in the corner. 

 

“Finn! Dean! You guys made it!” Bayley shouted with glee as she spotted the two friends. 

 

After giving them a hug, she grabs two stockings off the wall, each carrying their initials. 

 

“Merry Christmas, guys! From me to you.”

 

“Thank you, Bayley. Merry Christmas. Dean and I got something for you too.” Finn smiles, handing her the giant wrapped box.

 

“Thanks, you two. You guys shouldn’t have. Well, go on and enjoy yourselves. Just a little warning though, Becky spiked the eggnog.”

 

Dean nodded. “I’ll drink to that!”

 

The next hour of the party is spent enjoying the festivities. Finn was able to catch up with various friends and such and laugh about funny stories while they watched Dean and Roman compete on who could eat the most Christmas cookies. And while he was having fun, Finn still felt like this party wasn’t the same without seeing a certain friend of his.

 

As if he magically read Finn’s mind, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Seth smiling at him. 

 

“Hey you.” 

 

Finn felt his stomach do flips at hearing Seth greet him and gave him a small wave. He noticed he was hiding something behind his back before looking down at Seth’s ugly sweater. It was a snowman with various snowflakes and candy canes plastered all over it. Finn held his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the laughter seeping through. 

 

Seth began laughing too. “I guess I should’ve stuck to a light up tree like you, huh?”

 

“Wasn’t my idea.”

 

Seth raised an eyebrow at Dean who was currently in the middle of holiday treat competitiveness. 

 

“Say no more.”

 

“Where have you been? I’ve been here an hour and didn’t see you.”

 

“Just finished visiting the folks for Christmas. I’m glad you could make it.”

 

“Of course. What better way to spend the holidays than with friends?”

 

Finn wanted to smack himself. He didn’t really want to word it that way. He knew Seth was a friend of his but that never shied away from the fact that deep down Finn wanted to be more. 

 

Seth nodded at his comment. “Well good. Because I have a present here for you.” The hands behind his back revealed a neatly wrapped box with a red bow on top. “Don’t even begin to worry that you didn’t get me anything. I think you’re gonna love it.”

 

Finn’s eyes widened as he took the present and began to unwrap it. He was at a loss for words that Seth had went through the trouble of getting him a gift. It was such a sweet gesture and Finn didn’t even see what it was yet. 

 

When he opened the box, his jaw dropped to find a portable camera inside. 

 

“You always mentioned to me how much you like taking pictures when you go traveling,” Seth blushed. “I figured why not.”

 

“Seth, this is….”

 

He pulled the camera out of the box to see that a strap was connected to it, his name engraved on it in cursive. 

 

Finn smiled wide. “Seth…thank you so much. This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. I’m surprised you remembered.”

 

“How could I not? I love watching the way you light up when you talk about travel photos.”

 

The two were stuck in each other’s presence before they turned their heads to find all their friends staring at them.

 

“What?”

 

One of their friends, Becky, pointed above their heads before they looked up to find-

 

Oh. Mistletoe. 

 

“Hmm. How convenient that there’s mistletoe hanging right above us.” Seth chuckled. 

 

“You two know the rules!” Dean shouted. 

 

Finn had never been caught under the mistletoe rule before, but he didn’t mind the fact that he would be sharing this with the one guy who made his face flush. The two men shrugged in agreement. Seth took a deep breath before cupping his hand on Finn’s cheek, feeling the heat radiate off of it. Finn closed his eyes as he went on his tiptoes to meet his lips with Seth.

 

The frostbite of the winter wonderland all seemed to melt away with his kiss. Even the sounds of their friends “ooh-ing” and clapping drowned out in this perfect moment. It was nothing but them. 

 

It was a whole minute before they were pulled back into reality and their lips separated, looking into each other’s eyes before smiling. Their friends sounded like they went back to their usual antics, but neither of them cared. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Seth.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Finn.”


End file.
